


just need a little guidance

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Collars, Flash Fic, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Pratt receives a gift from Jacob.
Relationships: Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	just need a little guidance

"I got you something, Peaches."

"A gift?"

His throat hurts, dry. One, no water in days. Two, thinks he might be coming down with something. His bones ache.

"In a way. It's to keep you from running off again."

Pratt's head snaps up, apology at the tip of his tongue. He falters, inhaling sharply, when he sees the object in Jacob's hands.

_Is that a shock collar?_

Jacob smirks at his reaction and when he steps forward Pratt bows his head.

He's more gentle than Pratt expects him to be. Still, he finds himself trembling through the process. Jacob's hand on the back of his neck doesn't help, fingers splayed out, warm and heavy. He slips one between the collar and Pratt's neck.

He swallows, hard. Jacob is standing so close. He wonders if he can feel his pulse, the fact that his heart is racing. And if he can, would he attribute it to fear?

"Just making sure it's not too tight."

Pratt doesn't know why Jacob's explaining himself.

"Wouldn't want you to choke," Jacob says. He sounds...amused?

He dares to raise his eyes, meeting Jacob's. He earns a nod. Of approval, he hopes.

"Good?" he asks. His voice shakes even through that one little word.

He's looking into Jacob's eyes and he's staring steadily back.

He doesn't know what he's asking exactly, or which question he means the most.

_Is it good to go?_

_Did I do good?_

_Am I good?_

Or more damningly, the thought he tries desperately to shove away from himself.

_Do you think I look good?_

He doesn't get an answer to any of them.

He hasn't earned that yet.

Jacob tugs on the collar again, testing it. Then he pulls his hand away to start undoing the other restraints. When Jacob's finger leaves his throat, he can't help the sudden pang of disappointment he feels at the loss of it.

"Come on," Jacob says when he's done, beckoning with one hand.

Pratt follows.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to lady gaga. The working title was a little too cracky to use, but I just wanted to let who ever reads this know it was called 'Collar Me Shocked' in my google docs.


End file.
